After Wars
After Wars or After Waizz, commonly abbreviated as AW, is one of several timelines of the original Phantasy Star series. It is one of the primary calendars that the people of Algo follow when they define their history. The After Wars calendar begins after the planet Palma was first united under a single king, Waizz Landale, Alis Landale's ancestor. Original Series Chronology #''Phantasy Star'' #''Phantasy Star Gaiden'' #''Phantasy Star Adventure'' #''Phantasy Star II Text Adventures'' #''Phantasy Star II'' #''Phantasy Star Memorial Drama CD ~Sealed Memories~'' #''Phantasy Star IV: The End of the Millennium'' #''Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom'' It should be noted that, although Phantasy Star Gaiden and Phantasy Star Adventure are both part of the original series and take place in the After Wars calendar, they are rarely mentioned in official documents such as The Official Phantasy Star Compendium when discussing the timeline. Also, several events that occur place emphasis on important characters such as Alis Landale, consequently making them several hundred years old. They are considered spinoff titles, therefore, their canonicity is under dispute. Furthermore, the work of Toyo Ozaki is considered a doujinshi, a fan work she released on her own merits without Sega's approval. Although she did work as an official character designer for Phantasy Star III, the dates she presents are not included in official guides or manuals created with the consent of Sega. As such, although they are mentioned in the timeline, these sources are also under dispute. Timeline Thousands of years ago : Two entities split from a single spiritual being and fight for dominance. The winner is deemed The Great Light and the loser is The Profound Darkness. The Great Light banishes the darkness into an area between dimensions and creates the Algo System to act as a seal to prevent its revival.Phantasy Star IV AW 1 : Waizz Landale unites the Planet Palma and rules as its king.Phantasy Star Official Production Compendium AW 157 : A Palman spacecraft lands on the mysterious, isolated planet Dezolis. Contact is made with sentient lifeforms known as Dezolians.Phantasy Star Official Production Compendium AW 185 : Construction begins on a Dezolian spaceport.Phantasy Star Official Production Compendium AW 327 : Alis Landale is born.Phantasy Star Official Production Compendium AW 342 * Lassic becomes a tyrant.Phantasy Star * Robotcops murder Nero, Alis Landale's brother. The events of Phantasy Star take place.Phantasy Star AW 345 * Terrorists loyal to Lassic sabotage Alis and Lutz' spaceship, transporting the two to another star. No record of the events that transpired exists.Phantasy Star Official Production Compendium * Lutz returns. He originates common techniques and their usage.Phantasy Star Official Production Compendium Years before AW 813 : The monster Cablon ravages Planet Copto. Alis Landale discovers the planet and defeats him, sealing him within the planet. Copto is rennamed Alisland.Phantasy Star Gaiden AW 813 : Growing unrest around Alisland. The orphan Minina and her friend Alec go in search of the latter's missing father. The events of Phantasy Star Gaiden take place.Phantasy Star Gaiden AW 822 : The spaceship Noah discovers the Algo System. The Earthmen begin constructing Mother Brain.Phantasy Star Official Production Compendium AW 843 : The precious metal, Laconia, is discovered on planet Dezolis which leads to a surge in migrants to the ice planet.Phantasy Star Official Production Compendium AW 844 : Earthmen covertly slaughter the entire royal family in a spaceship accident.Phantasy Star Official Production Compendium AW 845 * Mother Brain begins construction of its centrally controlled network on Planet Palma.Phantasy Star Official Production Compendium * Lutz awakens from cryostasis and goes into hiding with his followers on Planet Dezolis.Phantasy Star Official Production Compendium AW 852 : A terraforming operation is launched, which drastically transforms Motavia from a desert wasteland into a lush planet thriving in foliage and life.Phantasy Star Official Production Compendium AW 1234 : Mother Brain bans sea travel.Phantasy Star II AW 1249 : Rudolph Steiner is born.Phantasy Star Official Production Compendium AW 1261 : Amy Sage is born.Phantasy Star Official Production Compendium AW 1263 : Rolf, Josh Kain, and Shir Gold are born.Phantasy Star Official Production Compendium AW 1264 : Hugh Thompson is born.Phantasy Star Official Production Compendium AW 1268 : An unnamed Motavian Agent is summoned by his scientist friend, Ken Miller, to view the doctor's invention. The events of Phantasy Star Adventure take place.Phantasy Star Adventure AW 1274 * Two spaceships collide over Dezolis, killing Rolf's parents. Rolf is saved by Lutz.Phantasy Star II * Mother Brain bans space travel.Phantasy Star II AW 1274 Winter'''Phantasy Star II Text Adventures: Rolf's Adventure *Rolf is an 11 year old sword prodigy residing in an orphanage in Paseo City, Motavia. His fame begins making him become arrogant. *His friend, Dick, tells him about a superb fencer that has been showing up at the sword gym lately that could defeat even Rolf. Rolf laughs off Dick's comment, saying he will confront the fencer and prove that he is the best. *After easily defeating an instructor, the fencer reveals himself. His name is O'Conner. He overtakes Rolf with ease and mocks the child. Rolf is so embarrassed that he runs out of the gym into the rain and questions his life. *He seeks advice from a local Motavian soothsayer that heals his wounds The soothsayer tells him that hard work will discipline him enough to conquer his doubts and regain his self-confidence. *Rolf reasons that moping will not do him any good and becomes convinced that he must train in order to get strong enough to defeat O'Conner. The soothsayer says that Uzo Island would be a great place to train in isolation. *Rolf, with determination in his eyes, sets forth and tells the orphanage director that he will be leaving in order to train. The director allows it, assuming Rolf does not give up under any circumstances. *Rolf boards his flight to Uzo Island. It is morning in the 12th month of the year AW 1274. '''AW 1281 * An accident occurs within a Laconian ore mine shaft near Skure on Dezolis that causes poisonous gas to leak out, killing several Palman migrants and mutating many of the local animals.Phantasy Star Official Production Compendium Consequently, many Palmans evacuate the planet. * Many of the musk cats that were abandoned by their Palman masters in the Skure Spaceport form a colony. Their descendants later found their own village.Phantasy Star Official Production Compendium AW 1282 * Energy meant for Climatrol is redirected to the Biosystems Lab, which causes a power surge.Phantasy Star II * Neifirst, the first numan, is created in experiments combining human and bio-monster cells. Scientists consider her a failure and attempt to kill her. She escapes, steals DNA samples, and begins creating biomonsters to wreck havoc and get revenge.Phantasy Star II AW 1282 Spring'''Phantasy Star II Text Adventures: Rolf's Adventure *Rolf, now 19 years old, returns home to Paseo City after 8 years of rigorous training. Now an adult, his personality has noticeably changed to become more calm, serious, and level-headed. *Rolf learns that Shelley, Rolf's childhood sweetheart, has been kidnapped while she was watching the orphans. If they ever want to see Shelley again, Rolf has to go to the Myra Tower in Scion alone. *Rolf uses a travel pass in order to go to Scion on Planet Palma. After retrieving a new sword and some dynamite, he busts through barricades in order to get into Myra Tower. *After climbing to the third floor of the maze-like tower, he is ambushed by a crazed Shelley. He assumes she was brainwashed and quickly defeats her. He then opens the golden box with a key he found in the tower and presents her old doll from when she was a child. Shelley then returns back to normal and allows Rolf to go up the final staircase to meet the mastermind. *Upon reaching the top of the tower, Rolf comes face to face with O'Conner. He reveals that he abducted Shelley because he knew that Rolf would come rescue her. He tells Rolf that the young man is an obstacle in his quest for world domination, so he decided to get rid of Rolf outside of the city where no one could see them fight. The two then get into a heated sword fight. *Rolf defeats O'Conner and before he can finish the man off, Shelley begs Rolf to stop. She reveals that she wasn't kidnapped and she came by her own will. Now that she is an adult, she is a Motavian Agent and O'Conner is actually the Motavian Governer General. They reveal that Rolf's sword skills as a child were impressive, however, his haughty attitude needed an adjustment. Everyone worked together so that Rolf would realize the error of his ways and become the responsible adult that he is now. *With that said, the kidnapping was Rolf's final exam and he passed with flying colors. O'Conner offers Rolf a job as a Motavian Agent, to which Rolf shakes the general's hand and happily accepts. '''AW 1283 : Nei separates from Neifirst, the two becoming independent lifeforms.Phantasy Star II Between AW 1283 & AW 1284 Spring'Phantasy Star II Text Adventures: Nei's Adventure *A middle-aged scientist couple sympathizes with Nei's plight. When the head scientist deemed his creation a failure and attempted to kill her, they took her in to live with them. *The head scientist hires Darum, an outlaw with a unique scar on his cheek, to hunt Nei down and kill her for him. He brings a mob with him to Nei's house. They chase Nei with torches and set her foster family's house on fire with the three of them still inside. *They urge young Nei to escape through a dust chute, which drops her outside into a sewer. By the time she emerged from the depths of the sewers, her foster family had burned alive in the house. Nei could only watch her former life go up in flames. *Nei begins her endless wandering. '''AW 1284 Spring'Phantasy Star II Text Adventures: Nei's Adventure *Everywhere Nei goes, people always treat her like a monster because of her strange, pointed ears. *Nei eventually makes her way into Paseo City, Motavia. A hunter notices her looking at a weapons stand. Thinking that she is a biomonster, and uses the opportunity to test his gun on her. His tranquilizer dart hits her and she knocks out almost instantly. Realizing that she is not a biomonster and is just a "freak," he disposes of her body in the dump. *When Nei wakes up, she fights with a rabid dog. She beats the dog with a plank of wood and scares it away. *Nei finds some biomonster cats outside of an elderly man's mansion. She befriends a white kitten briefly before going inside. *She smells pharmaceuticals inside the elderly man's mansion that give her a feeling of deja vu. When the man notices her, he takes out a notebook and compares her appearance with his notes. He mutters to himself that she is not the one he is looking for. The one he is seeking is a girl that is younger and more like a cat. He closes his eyes and turns around, muttering to himself. Nei takes his notebook and gives it to him, but he does not notice her. *Nei goes back to the clone lab and she is greeted by a nice old woman this time. When she visited previously, she was greeted by the old woman's son, who eagerly wanted to study the young newman. The old woman apologizes for her son's behavior and offers to tell Nei's fortune as an apology. Although her original prophecy foresees Nei overcoming obstacles and becoming part of an affectionate family, it will not last and they will be separated forever. She reconsiders telling Nei this fortune, instead wording it by saying that good fortune will come to her by persevering through her suffering. Nei thanks the lady and then leaves. *After stumbling near Paseo City's gate, she comes across Rudolph Steiner. He is about to go on a mission to exterminate biomonsters but does not know if he will come back alive. He gives the girl a silver bullet pendant because he felt like he had to say goodbye to someone. He bids Nei farewell before heading out of town. *Nei wanders back to the weapon shop and meets the hunter that shot her with a tranquilizer. He apologizes for his behavior and awkwardly gives her a piece of jerky before leaving. The shop owner also notices Nei and becomes fascinated by her silver bullet necklace. He forcibly exchanges her necklace for an animal claw weapon, which he tells her suits her well. He modified the base which would have fit a musk cat's hand to instead be used by a human. *Nei returns to a neighborhood where she befriended a young child. She accidentally wanders into his house with memories of her foster family. After being shooed out by the mother, she comes across a bonfire and some hunters that are relaxing around it. One of them happens to be the same hunter that set her house on fire. He notices her and gives chase with his group of friends. Nei hides in trash cans nearby. After the mob screams expletives and tosses several cans in their search, they eventually give up. *Nei saves her kitten friend, the same biomonster cat she met outside of the elderly man's mansion, from a rabid dog. The kitten motions to her before disappearing in the sewers below. Before following it, Nei wanders into a neighborhood. After being kicked out of many homes, she visits a two-story house at the edge of the neighborhood. *Inside, there is a young man resting on a sofa. As Nei examines his fencing trophy, he notices that she is different from most people. Despite that, he sees that she is tired and offers to let her rest in his house for as long as she likes. He smiles warmly, saying that she does not look like a bad person and that she has pretty eyes. His smile cheers her up. *After a brief respite, she continues her journey looking for her kitten friend. After helping the kitten reunite with another kitten trapped near a waterfall, the trio comes face to face with a giant rat. Nei uses her animal claw to wound it. The trio explore the sewer some more. The kittens crawl through a hole that is not big enough for Nei to fit through. They begin meowing, and when Nei turns around, she sees the rat has gotten up and is wildly charging in their direction. Getting out of the way, the rat tears through the hole and finally dies. The hole is now big enough for her to fit. *Upon exiting the sewer, she notices that they have come full circle to the elderly man's mansion. She peeks inside through a window and sees the house is trashed. The scarred hunter, Darum, is looking down at the now bloody elderly man. The hunter became tired of working for the man for little pay, and decided their contract was through. After he leaves, Nei approaches the elderly man. He reveals that he is the scientist that attempted to kill her, as well as being responsible for sending the outlaw to kill her at any cost. He regrets not letting her go. He gives her a bottle with a medicine that he and her foster parents created as the culmination of their biomonster research. He tells her that she can sell it for a high price. He tells her how sorry he is and, in a final gasp, he dies. *After selling the bottle to the crazy man at the clone lab, she uses her new money to repair her animal claw. She then goes outside to an empty field outside of town and confronts the hunter, Darum. He laughs and says that he has no more business with her, but, since she is an eyesore, he will get rid of her anyway. The two then engage in battle. *Darum collapses in pain and so does Nei. The battle greatly injured both of them. Before Darum can get a clean shot at Nei with his gun, a young man pushes her aside just in time. The young man, the same man she met before in the two-story house, blocks Darum's path with his sword and turns to Nei, saying that things will be fine and that she will be staying with him. With a sigh of relief, Nei falls unconscious. *She wakes up later to find the same smiling face of the young man from before. He asks her if she is feeling any better. He tells her that Darum was a skilled bounty hunter, but she does not need to worry about him anymore because the young man made sure to put him into police custody. He then says that he has a more important question to ask the young girl. She cocks her head curiously and listens to his request. The young man says that she is a skilled fighter and cute, so if she does not have anywhere to go, she could stay with him in his house. He says that he is all alone and he would like a little sister. Still smiling, Nei meets his smile with one of her own and shyly accepts. *The young man is happy to hear her approval and introduces himself as Rolf, a Motavian Agent. He asks for her name, to which she responds "Nei." He happily muses that it is a funny name, but he likes it. Nei then looks at her hands and notices in the short time that she was adventuring, her body had changed. *She thanks Rolf for being the only one who treated her like a human being. With his kindness, she regained the ability to trust people in her heart. With Rolf's love and caring attitude, Nei matured into a young lady. Now that they are both no longer alone, Nei promises Rolf that she will always be by his side. '''AW 1284, seven months after Rolf meets Nei * Motavian Agent Rolf is assigned to investigate the biomonster outbreaks. The events of Phantasy Star II take place.Phantasy Star II * Planet Palma is destroyed when the satellite Gaila crashes into it.Phantasy Star II AW 1286 : Wren is created in order to maintain the environmental controls of Algo on board Zelan.Phantasy Star IV AW 1299 : Lutz dies. His will and memory are stored in a telepathy ball and placed inside a temple deep within the Esper Mansion.Phantasy Star Official Production Compendium AW 1960 : An accident occurs at Nurvus, causing its artificial intelligence to stop functioning. Demi is created in order to replace it.Phantasy Star IVPhantasy Star Official Production Compendium AW 2199 : Raja is born.Phantasy Star IV AW 2260 : Hahn Mahlay is born.Phantasy Star IV AW 2265 : Gryz is born.Phantasy Star IV AW 2266 : Kyra Tierney is born.Phantasy Star IV AW 2268 : Chaz Ashley is born.Phantasy Star IV AW 2281 : 13 year old Chaz Ashley meets a mysterious numan named Nei who has amnesia. Upon helping her discover who she is, Chaz gets his memory wiped by Wren. The memory wipe was only partially successful since Chaz is still able to faintly recall the memory deep in his subconscious.Phantasy Star Memorial Drama CD ~Sealed Memories~ AW 2283 : Rika is born.Phantasy Star IV AW 2284 * On board the Alisa III, vicious war between the Orakian and Layan clans takes place. Dark Falz is ultimately sealed in the Sunken Temple by the power of Orakio's Sword.Phantasy Star III * Monsters run rampant across Algol. Hunters are assigned to suppress their numbers. The events of Phantasy Star IV: The End of the Millennium take place.Phantasy Star IV AW 2484 : Wren is created.Phantasy Star III Character Book by PSIII character designer, Toyo Ozaki, and her husband Masaki Segawa AW 2704 : Mieu is created.Phantasy Star IIIPhantasy Star III Character Book by PSIII character designer, Toyo Ozaki, and her husband Masaki Segawa AW 3264 : Lyle is born.Phantasy Star III Character Book by PSIII character designer, Toyo Ozaki, and her husband Masaki Segawa AW 3266 : Rhys is born.Phantasy Star III Character Book by PSIII character designer, Toyo Ozaki, and her husband Masaki Segawa AW 3267 : Lena is born.Phantasy Star III Character Book by PSIII character designer, Toyo Ozaki, and her husband Masaki Segawa AW 3268 : Maia is born.Phantasy Star III Character Book by PSIII character designer, Toyo Ozaki, and her husband Masaki Segawa AW 3284 : Maia washes ashore on Landen's beach side. The events of Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom take place.Phantasy Star III Trivia *After Wars was originally localized in English as Space Century in the original Phantasy Star. The games following its release, however, return to the AW naming scheme. *The official name for AW was revealed in the Phantasy Star Official Production Compendium. Along with this, the book also described a BW timeline that takes place before AW, called Before Wars or Before Waizz. *The naming scheme for BW and AW is similar to BC and AD, respectively, in the Gregorian calendar. References External Sources *Phantasy Star Cave *Fringes of Algo *The Phantasy Star Pages *A Gazeta de Algol Category:Timelines